video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Legend is Born
A Legend is Born '''was a virtual representation of one of Alonzo Batilla's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Having reached Scorpion Reef, Alonzo met up with La Buse once more. Dialogue * '''La Buse: ''Greetings, Alonzo!'' * Alonzo: ''It's Captain Batilla now!'' * La Buse: ''With such a small...boat...you can hardly call yourself a captain!'' * Alonzo: ''Are you trying to anger me again, old man?!'' * La Buse: ''I'd rather see you angry than dead...'' * Alonzo: ''I need a bigger ship!'' * La Buse: ''Now you sound like a captain!...I'll lead you to one!... But sail with caution... I've seen a Royal Navy ship around here... that will devour you....like a shark with a shrimp!'' La Buse set off to lead Alonzo towards the ship to upgrade to, with the new captain following close behind. Along the way, the pair came across the Royal Navy ship. * La Buse: ''You can't face that brig!...Steer clear!'' After the brig had passed by on her patrol route, La Buse sailed forth and evaded the ship as she faced away from the pair. * La Buse: ''Follow me!'' Alonzo then took La Buse's advice and dodged the brig as well, meeting him on the other side of some beach islands. The pair then spotted a small inlet, with a schooner - the Wanderer - ''guarded by gunboats. * '''La Buse: 'Dispose of the gunboats and the schooner will be yours! Upon sinking both of the gunboats, Alonzo and La Buse sailed towards the Wanderer. '' * '''La Buse: 'Go claim your prize, Alonzo! Alonzo switched over from his former ship - the Serpent - ''to use the ''Wanderer. '' * '''Alonzo: 'With this ship, we'll rise to be the master of these seas! * Jumao: ''Aye, captain! There'll be no end to our getting rich!'' * Alonzo: ''And we won't run from anyone!... Let's hunt that bloody brig!'' La Buse interjected. * La Buse: ''Don't attack this ship or Ben Hornigold will burn you at the stake!'' * Alonzo: ''... Ben Hornigold?'' * La Buse: ''The spearhead of our flying gang... A man you should not cross, Alonzo!'' * Alonzo: ''What happens if I do?'' * La Buse: ''You'll live a short life.'' * Alonzo: ''A short and prosperous one, then!'' La Buse left. * Alonzo: ''I'll find that brig...and I'll burn it!'' Upon sailing over to the brig and engaging in battle with her, Alonzo wore the vessel down enough to create an opportunity for further damage. * Jumao: ''I see the magazine, Alonzo! Shoot it!... You'll blow her out of the water!'' * Alonzo: ''The round shot will never hit that mark!'' * Jumao: ''Forget the round shot! This schooner is equipped with a swivel gun! Use it to shoot the weak point!'' * Alonzo: ''Aye! I'll send this John Bull to the world below!'' With a single shot of the swivel gun, Alonzo sank the brig, much to La Buse's deriding. * La Buse: ''I told you not to attack the Navy!'' * Alonzo: ''I won't let anyone bully me!'' * La Buse: ''I hope you know what you're doing, my friend... this path you take... leads to pain and misery.'' * Alonzo: ''So where are we off to now?'' * La Buse: ''...We? This is where we part ways...friend.'' * Alonzo: ''We could sail together! Claim the biggest prizes of the West Indies!'' * La Buse: ''Every pirate... chases the same dream... but only a few ever figure out... it is a nightmare. '' * Alonzo: ''What the hell are you talking about?!'' * La Buse: ''So long capitaine... may fortune always smile upon you!'' La Buse sailed away. * Alonzo: ''I can't let him leave! All hands on deck! Give me all the sails you have!'' * Jumao: ''Aye, captain! Let's make her fly!'' Alonzo began to chase after La Buse, eventually reaching alongside him. * La Buse: ''You never give up, do you?'' * Alonzo: ''I never learned.'' * La Buse: ''You will... You sank a Royal Navy ship. You broke Hornigold's rules. '' * Alonzo: ''A pirate knows no rules. He sails where he fancies, plunders as he likes and lives how he sees fit!'' * La Buse: ''Indeed... When you have enough supplies for your journey... meet me west of Hispaniola. We'll see how your wisdom serves you!'' La Buse left, following which Jumao stuck up a conversation with Alonzo. * Jumao: ''Captain, we need to build up our strength for this journey. '' Alonzo entered a tavern to recruit new crew members, taking on board a ship's boy and gaining new skills for his schooner. * Jumao: ''A good recruit, captain!... Let us put his abilities to good use!'' Using the new perk he gained, Alonzo received a burst of speed to the Wanderer. * Jumao: ''Recruit new crew members whenever you can, captain... They'll make us more powerful! Before we sail away, it would be a good idea to gather resources and build up experience.'' Alonzo surveyed a map of his surroundings, noticing various tasks to undertake. * Jumao: ''All these spots offer good opportunities to collect gold and resources!'' Outcome With a little help from La Buse, Alonzo successfully upgraded his ship from the gunboat Serpent ''to the schooner ''Wanderer, ''he then used the ship to take out the Royal Navy brig he had spotted earlier. Offending La Buse with this action, Alonzo raced to prevent himself from being abandoned. After catching up and convincing La Buse with his determination, the latter told Alonzo to meet with him at Hispaniola to continue their adventure, following which the young captain recruited new crew for the journey ahead, and gathered experience from nearby tasks. Reference * ''Assassin's Creed: Pirates